


Human Romance, Or Something Vaguely Resembling It

by Ciphernetics



Series: Codependance [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Other, dipper is a teenage boy what more do you need to know, except it turned into smut, filthy filthy smut, not humanbill, possessive triangle jerkbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphernetics/pseuds/Ciphernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein dipper gets dragged to parties, a girls number, a possessive boyfriend and suprisingly, NOT 3rd degree burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Romance, Or Something Vaguely Resembling It

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I fully intended to write a fluffly piece but then it devolved into almost entirely smut sooooo...

It took a week or two, but eventually Bill and Dipper had reached a compromise (Mostly on Dipper’s part) and agreed on a set of rules, the most important of which was “Never, ever, ever try and start something when Dipper’s family is around.”

A day later, Dipper had been forced to add “or in public.”

Bill had grumbled, but let it slide, considering he was the one who’d been bugging Dipper every night for weeks to let him ‘play’ again. When Dipper had sighed and finally said okay, Bill had been ecstatic- right up until Dipper had lay down the law about being in charge of their situation. The final agreement had been (more or less); Bill was allowed to ask for whatever, whenever, but Dipper was allowed to refuse if he wanted to. And oh, boy, did Bill ask. Constantly. Once or twice Dipper had even said yes just so Bill would stop annoying him and let him sleep. Outside of sex, though, Dipper never heard from Bill.

 Which is why it came as a surprise when Bill showed up in the middle of a friend’s house party.

…..◊…..

The evening had been fine, so far.

Parties weren’t really Dipper’s thing, but one of Mabel’s many friends had invited her to one. Grunkle Stan had put his foot down and said No. Mabel had cried. Grunkle Stan had lifted his foot a little and agreed to let her go, if Dipper accompanied her.

So here He was, standing in the corner of a crowded living room, watching the water in his plastic cup ripple to the beat of the base that thrummed through the house. Mabel was over by the couch, animatedly retelling some story of hers to a small crowd of cheering people. Dipper sighed as she knocked over (another) drink with her flailing arms. At least she wasn’t drinking.

That had been another of Stan’s stipulations- no alcohol, and no drinking anything you hadn’t poured yourself or had let out of your sight.

He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, a half-finished game already running. He sipped his water and tapped the screen. Sip, tap. Sip, tap tap. Exciting, right? After a few minutes, though, Dipper felt something nudge his arm. He raised his eyes, ready to tell whoever had pushed into him to get lost, but the girl in front of him had soft chestnut hair and hazel eyes and she was smiling softly and his mouth stopped working.

“Uh?” He said, intelligently.

“Hey,” she laughed, and nudged him again.

“Whatcha doin’ all alone over here, huh? You look lonely.” Dipper blinked.

“Wh-huh? I mean, no, yeah, I’m fine. I-I just, y’know, I’m here with my sister, and parties aren’t really my thing, so…” He trailed off. The girl smiled again.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” She swirled her own plastic cup and knocked it against Dipper’s. “S’just water. Not much of a drinker. ‘Sides, I’m the designated driver tonight.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dipper chuckled nervously. “Me too. Sort of.” The girl giggled back, and Dipper’s stomach did a flip.

“Hey, I’m leaving soon, so I was wondering, can I give you my number? Maybe we could hang out sometime. Somewhere quieter, y’know?”

 Dipper fumbled with his phone, then his drink, then his phone again.

“Sure- yeah! Of, of course, yeah! I’d love that!” He unlocked his phone and handed it to the girl. She opened up a new contact page and began filling out her name and number. Flicking his eyes down, Dipper read the name ‘Anna’ upside down. Anna began typing her number.

And then the phone burst into flames in her hands.

Dipper jerked back, cursing. Anna screamed piercingly and dropped the phone, stumbling backwards and tripping. Someone cut off the music, and A few girls ran to her side, loudly fretting over her. Anna’s pale face didn’t look back at Dipper as she stood up with a friend’s help and left the room, shaking and gripping another girl’s arm. Everyone turned to stare at Dipper. He blanched and stooped down to pick up the phone. It was completely fine, not even a scratch from being dropped. He’d almost think he’d imagined the fire, if Anna hadn’t seen it too.

Weaving through the crowd, he grabbed Mabel’s hand.

“We need to go outside,” he muttered, and pulled her along. She followed him immediately, ignoring the way whispers filled the silence they’d left behind. The twins darted outside and around the side of the house, finally coming to a stop in a secluded part of the garden lit up with half-broken fairy lights and littered with broken plastic cups.

“Mabel, did you see that, in there? What was that? I don-“

“What the heck was that biz?!” Mabel asked. “What did you do to that girl to make her scream like that?”

Dipper dropped Mabel’s hand like it was burning and stepped back.

“Oh, so it must have been my fault, huh? Because it always is! Everything weird, oh it must be Dipper again, right?” He growled. Mabel flinched back. Dipper frowned and reached for her hand again.

“I... sorry, Mabel. I didn’t mean to get mad. I’m just… a little on edge, lately.” Mabel gave him a sheepish grin and squeezed his fingers.

“I get it. I didn’t mean to sound all blamey, brotato chip. But, seriously, what happened in there?” Dipper pulled his phone out and passed it to her.

“I don’t know. She- the girl, Anna, she was, ah, putting her number in my phone,” he ducked his head at Mabel’s suggestive eyebrow wiggling. “Anyway, my phone just burst into flames, right there in her hands! And I know it wasn’t my imagination or anything, because, well, you heard that scream!”

Mabel stroked her thumb over the screen. “But... it’s fine?” she muttered, more to herself than to Dipper. Dipper started pacing.

“I know, but I saw it on fire. And Anna, she saw too! I don’t understand, what is going on here? Is something after me? Am I cursed? Maybe the journal has something about spontaneous combustion?”

A laugh rung out behind him, and Dipper spun round. The colourful lights that hung from the trees glowed grey, and Mabel was just… standing there, her head slouched and her eyes closed. Her arms hung by her side, Dipper’s phone at her feet. Dipper yelped.

“Mabel?!” He grabbed her shoulder and shook it. ”Mabel, what’s wrong? Mabel!” 

“She’s fine, Pine Tree. She’s just asleep.”

At the sound of Bill’s voice reassuring him, Dipper managed to relax and tense up at the same time.

“And you’re here why?” he hissed through his teeth, keeping his eyes on Mabel’s sleeping face.

“Well, you seemed a little stressed, Dips. You shouldn’t be- that whole fire thing? That was just me. Now, what did you say? Curses? Heh.” Dipper sent an incredulous look over his shoulder at the floating triangle behind him.

“You set my phone on fire?” he asked.

Bill rolled his eye. “Well of course it sounds bad when you put it like that. But, hey, look,” Bill extended an arm and picked up the phone from where it lay at Mabel’s side. “Totally unharmed!” He tossed it at Dipper, who barely managed to catch it. He slid it into his pocket and wrapped his arms around Mabel, using his foot to gently nudge her into a loose sitting position, leaning against the tree. Even if she wasn’t really awake, Dipper figured she’d be more comfortable like this.

He sat beside her, keeping a hand on her shoulder, and looked at Bill severely. “That... I don’t… Why? What was the point? Were you just bored or something?”

Bill crossed his legs in mid-air, imitating Dipper.

“Well, yes, but no. I just did that because that tacky-looking female was flirting with you.”

Dipper stared at Bill with the most incredulous face he could muster. Bill looked sideways, then back at Dipper.

“Uh...”

“What the HELL.” Dipper blurted. “Okay, first of all, you’re one to talk, you stupid... fancy dorito!”

Bill looked vaguely offended at that, but Dipper continued before he could reply.

“And, and! What does it matter to you, even? I’m old enough to decide what I want, and if I want to talk to gir-people, you have no right to tell me I can’t!” Dipper finished his outburst, breathing slightly heavier than normal. Bill spun around lazily, looking bored.

“As if,” he snorted. “I own you, kid, and that means you play by my rules.”

“You don’t own me,” Dipper growled.

Bill stopped spinning and wagged a finger at Dipper.

“Oops, better check again, little Pine! Here,” He snapped his fingers and summoned a small, gold hand mirror, and handed it to Dipper. “When was the last time you washed behind your ears?” he chuckled.

Dipper twisted his head and pushed his hair out of the way, angling the mirror so he could look behind his left ear. The skin there was blank, so he tried again with the other ear, and bingo. Sitting neatly in the patch of skin behind his right ear was a small, black triangle, barely the size of Dipper’s thumbnail. He stared at it for a few seconds, and rubbed a finger over it. It was completely smooth, like a tattoo. Dipper felt a tidal wave of anger wash over him, and he hurled the mirror at Bill with an angry shout. Bill dodged it easily.

“You-you- you freaking asshole!” Dipper cried, getting to his feet. He pointed an accusing finger at the demon. “When did you do that?!” Bill looked thoughtful.

“Hm, not long after the summoning incident.” Dipper blushed at the memory and scowled harder.

“And you didn’t think to ask my permission? Or even tell me about it?”

“Obviously not. ‘Sides, it’s not like you had a choice in the matter.”

Dipper slid back to the ground, stretching out his legs, which felt weak. A tiny part of Dipper’s mind whispered it was the shock.

“I... just, why?” he asked. Bill rolled his eye.

“I wanted you, so I took you. I’m a demon, kid, whadya expect? Flowers?”

Bill summoned a small bunch of yellow daisies and dropped them into Dipper’s lap, where they immediately burst into blue flame and disintegrated. Dipper yelped and scrambled back a bit. Bill cackled and Dipper glared at him harder.

“Anyway,” Bill said, laughter trailing off. “Point is, you’re mine, kiddo. So no flirting with anyone else, okay?” He batted his eyelashes at Dipper. “You don’t really wanna cheat on me, do you?” he mewled. Dipper’s face felt oddly warm, and he glared at the ash on his pants.

“It’s not cheating,” he mumbled. “We’re not... together.”

“Oh? We fuck often enough- seems like ‘together’ to me.”

“No, it doesn’t work that way. You can’t be a... a boyfriend, partner, whatever, if you only ever see the other person for sex. That’s just, yknow, a friends with benefits thing or something.” Dipper explained.

Bill heaved a dramatic sigh. “You humans are so needy. _‘Spend time with me, Bill!’ ‘Solve my problems, Bill!’ ‘I need my internal organs to live, Bill!_ ’ Whine, whine, whine.” Dipper opened his mouth to comment on that, but decided to leave it alone.

“Look, kid, if it makes you feel better, I’ll be your ‘boyfriend’ or whatever. Just so long as you don’t shack up with anyone else, okay? You’re my property, and I don’t like sharing.”

Dipper ran his hand over his face.

“You’re not going to leave me alone even if I say no, aren’t you.”

“Ahyup!”

Dipper closed his eyes and leaned back a little, thinking it over. They had already been…. Intimate... for a while, and if Bill was going to keep him on the short leash like this, the least he could do was spend a bit of time with Dipper.

“Okay,” Dipper breathed, quietly, then louder. “Okay, we can... try. But this means new rules, Bill. And I’m setting these ones.”

Bill beamed at him and floated closer. “Shoot!”

“Okay. Um. I want you to spend a bit of time with me, just hanging out and stuff, not sex. And, if I’m not allowed to flirt, neither are you. I don’t know how it works in demonland, but if you’re with me, you can’t be with someone else. Got it?” Bill rolled his eye again.

“Yep, loud and clear.”

“Oh, also! You always find me when you want me, but I need a way to call you, without all the hassle of making a summoning circle. Do you have, like, a magic phone or something?” Dipper asked.

“Something like that. Lean forward, Dip.” Bill gestured for Dipper to lean forward and turn his head, and swiped back the hair that covered the mark. Dipper shivered at the way Bill’s fingertips floated along his skin, outlining the triangle over and over while muttering something Dipper couldn’t seem to hear, but he swore he could feel he words, vibrating down his spine. Bill tapped it three times, and moved back. Dipper raised his head and rubbed a finger on the mark again, but it felt no different.

“If you want me, just tap that 3 times and I’ll get the message. Plus, it works the other way; it’ll give you some warning before I show up, cause you’re always griping how I don’t give you any.”

“How does it do that?” Dipper wondered.

 “Oh, you’ll know, don’t worry.” Dipper suddenly felt shy, and fixed his gaze on his sleeping sister.

“Okay, well…” he trailed off. Bill raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“Do you... after I go to bed tonight, do you wanna, maybe... hang out? In my dreams?”

Bill looked delighted, and he floated forward to press a hand to Dipper’s cheek. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask! Hah! See you tonight, kid!” He disappeared with a pop, and Dipper opened his eyes to an abruptly colourful world. Beside him, Mabel stirred, opening her eyes with a yawn.

“Uh?” she asked, articulately.

“C’mon, Mabes. We’re both tired. Let’s get home, huh?” Dipper hummed, helping her up. She followed him easily, still slightly groggy. The two of them walked back to Stan’s car in comfortable silence, and Dipper drove them home, leaving the thumping bass of the party behind them.

…..◊…..

That night, Dipper and Bill had spent time together for the first time.

And it was incredibly awkward.

Dipper had spent the whole time flailing for something to talk about, and Bill had just watched him, amused. They’d ended up just wandering around Dipper’s dreams, Dipper awkwardly trying to keep up a normal conversation. Later, he’d reflected on the problem- he’d been trying to have a normal conversation. With an insane demon. Who he was apparently dating. Sigh.

Dipper had actually thought Bill wouldn’t come back after that, but when he showed up the next night, declaring that ‘human dating was boring’ and that they were going to try it ‘his way’, Dipper had followed without complaint.

Bill pulled Dipper out of his own mind, into a hazy version of the world that Bill had explained as the universal dreamscape. He’d opened a swirling blue portal, and pulled Dipper through into a terrifyingly unfamiliar place. He’d showed Dipper all sorts of otherworldly creatures, describing them in detail as Dipper clung to him, fascinated.

When he’d woken up, Dipper had made sure to write every last detail in the journal. After that, Dipper actually started to look forward to going to bed.

They established a routine, swapping every night. Some nights, Bill would bring Dipper through different dimensions, teaching him about all the strange and fantastic phenomena that inhibited them. And occasionally killing a few to make presents for Dipper, gifts of teeth and bones and claws that he would find under his pillow when he woke. Dipper suspected he had enough to make a few necklaces by now. Not that he’d considered it, or anything.

On the other nights, though, Bill let Dipper take the lead. Dipper had done a bit of experimenting in his own mindscape, and discovered there really was no limit to what he could create while asleep. He created all sorts of human things he wanted to show Bill, and if Bill had already seen them he didn’t act like it.

One night in particular, Dipper had nervously asked if they could watch a movie, expecting to be ridiculed. But Bill had just produced a huge, squishy couch and thrown himself on to it, watching Dipper expectantly. Dipper had grinned and imagined a huge TV with a collection of his favourite cheesy old horror movies stacked beside it. He put one on, and sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Dipper had been oddly pleased to discover that Bill seemed to like those old movies just as much as he did, and the two of them had laughed together at the terrible acting and horrible monster costumes.

At some point, one of Bill’s hands had snaked its way into Dipper’s hair, softly playing with the strands, and if neither of them acknowledged it, well, that was okay.

….◊….

Some things, you can’t change. Like your family, or eye colour, or the fact that Dipper is a growing boy, with all the hormonal influences that that implies. Luckily, due to rather recent developments, Dipper’s request for his own room had been granted. Soos had been happy to clear out the downstairs room for him, despite Dipper’s fervent apologies at taking his break room. Mabel had been very understanding, not asking why and just nodding when he told her he needed his own space. (That smirk was very knowing, though. Dipper suspected Mabel knew exactly why he was moving rooms. God, if that wasn’t embarrassing. He chose not to think too far along that path.)

So it came to pass that about a week after he and Bill had started ‘dating’, Dipper was sitting in his room, cross-legged on his bed and door firmly locked, reading a book he’d pilfered from Mabel’s room. Some things you took to your grave, and a tiny secret interest in cheesy romance books was definitely one of them. For a couple hours, he allowed himself to live in the world of Lady Chesterly and her ragamuffin young lover, a poor but handsome stablehand in her family’s employ.

_'Scandalous!'_

Eventually, he reached a ‘steamy’ love scene between the two, and Dipper couldn’t help the wry grin that pulled at his face.

You know that feeling, when you get so embarrassed for someone in a movie you can hardly watch? Yeah, that’s the one.

He skimmed over the chapter, trying to ignore the mentions of ‘woman portals’ and ‘tumescent manhood’ and especially anything involving the word ‘thrusting’. As excruciating as it was to read these scenes, Dipper did enjoy the romance part of the book. He was a bit of a romantic at heart, he had to admit. All those days when he was younger, spent fantasizing about sweeping Wendy off her feet and riding into the sunset are probably what did it.

Dipper sighed and flopped onto his belly. That was what was supposed to happen. How had he ended up here? A guy who takes it up the ass from an insane triangle? Yeah, real romantic.

Although…

Lately, it hadn’t been so bad. Bill hadn’t asked him for sex since that night at the party, and he had been pretty attentive to Dipper, hanging out with him every night, watching his movies, teaching him stuff, giving him gifts (although Dipper didn’t actually know if chunks of bone counted as gifts.)

He rolled onto his back and stared at the old wooden boards in the ceiling. He counted them pretty often, although they never changed. His mind drifted back to Bill.

He had been seeing him a lot, but it had been a while since they… well, Dipper had gotten pretty used to getting off pretty often. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone more than four days without Bill showing up, and it was totally reasonable for his body to expect certain... things!

Dipper chewed his lip, tapping his fingers against his stomach lightly. Everyone was in bed by now, and his door was locked. Eh, fuck it.

Dipper twisted his hips, shucking off his pants and underwear. On a second thought, he pulled his shirt off too, leaving him completely exposed on the bed. The summer night was too warm to do this under the covers, so Dipper reclined against the headboard and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the slight breeze from the window softly moving around him. He ran a hand over his chest lightly, a soft breath escaping his throat as his fingertips caught his nipple. He circled it with his fingers, feeling the way it grew harder under the stimulation. The feeling sent soft shocks down his legs, and he shivered. Dipper let his hands wander down his body, softly stroking along his stomach and hips, but avoiding his hardening cock.

An image of Bill popped into his head, and Dipper’s breath caught.

He could almost picture it; the way Bill would run his nimble fingers over Dipper’s skin, leaving electric hot trails behind them, all the while staring at Dipper intensely with that bright eye. The blush that spread down Dipper’s face and neck burned hotly, and his cock was staring to nudge on his belly quite insistently. Dipper let himself touch it, just barely; a trailing finger, from the rosy head right down to the root. It twitched impatiently, and he felt it on the pad of his finger.

Biting his lip, Dipper stopped for a second to collect himself. He didn’t want to make this too fast; he was kind of in the mood for a bit of slow self-indulgence, tonight.

He sat up and opened his bedside drawer, feeling around for the familiar shape of that little clear bottle Bill had given him. It never seemed to run out, and Dipper was very much convinced that had been Bill’s doing. At that thought, once again, Dipper’s hormonal mind turned Bill. It’s not like he had any other experiences to draw from, anyway. He and Bill had done some pretty out there stuff, at least in Dipper’s (slightly naïve) opinion. Then again, virtually anything was ‘out there’ considering Bill wasn’t a human. And male, or something. Did that make Dipper gay? He had no idea, and after a day or two of considering it, he’d decided he didn’t actually care. Anyway, back to the matter at hand (literally).

Dipper managed to find the bottle, and poured a bit into his palm. Without waiting for it to warm up, he slid his fist down his cock, spreading the lube along it. Dipper shivered at the cool feeling. He actually sort of liked it, liked the way it warmed up under his slow strokes. His other hand came up to toy with his nipples again, slow circles in time with the slow strokes of his hand along his hard length. He breathed shallowly, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. The hand on his nipples wandered a little lower, and without thinking, Dipper dug in his nails and dragged them along his thigh. Dipper gasped, an inhale that sounded suspiciously like Bill’s name.

It was something Bill liked to do- scratch him like an angry cat, leaving bright red lines on Dippers body that throbbed with a pleasant burn. Dipper had protested, at first. Only creeps liked pain. That night, Bill had tied Dipper’s arms behind his back and gone rough. He scratched him, slapped him, spanked him with a paddle or something (Dipper couldn’t really see it, but it sure did leave some bruises) until he’d been sobbing, begging Bill never to stop. Afterwards he’d acknowledged that _maybe_ the label of ‘masochist’ _might_ apply to him.

Dipper kept up the movements on his cock, tracing over the scratches he’d left on his thigh. If Bill were here, he’d…

Dipper stopped.

_Wait._

The mark.

Bill could be here, if Dipper wanted! And boy oh boy, did Dipper want. But... he’d never initiated anything between them before. Partly because he’d never had a way to before. Usually Bill just showed up when he felt like it.

Dipper almost didn’t want to call him, feeling oddly ashamed to admit that he wanted Bill there. It felt like admitting a shameful secret, or losing an argument or something. Then again, Bill was his ‘boyfriend’ now, and isn’t that what boyfriends did?

Dipper groaned, tossing back and forth in his head. First time for everything. Right? Right. He breathed out slowly. He reached behind his ear, hovering his fingers for a second. The skin beneath them almost tingled. Dipper held his breath and went for it.

He tapped the black triangle three times in quick succession, and it was definitely tingling now. The colour bled out of his dimly lit room, and Dipper felt the breeze pick up, swirling around his room. That familiar triangle, black as void, swelled in mid-air, encircled by those sharp blue tongues of flame. It expanded, the breeze becoming a roaring whirlwind.

Then, it stopped.

Floating there was Bill cipher in all his bright yellow glory. He looked down at Dipper, and actually squealed.

“Oh. My. GOSH!”

He slapped his hands to his face, and did some kind of shimmy-jig in the air.

“Look at you! You’re positively adorable!”

Dipper’s blush pulsed hot, and he turned his head, but he couldn’t keep a small smile off his face at Bill’s childish excitement.

“You’ve seen me like this before, Bill.” He mumbled.

Bill let himself fall, landing on his feet on Dipper’s bed.

“Yeah, but you’ve never called me before! This is an event, dip! Like, we should make this the day we have our anniversary. The anniversary of the first time poor little pine tree was simply so desperate he begged me to-“

“Yeah, okay, if that’s how you’re gonna be then you can fuck right off.” Dipper interrupted.

“Aw, cutie. I’m just kidding,” Bill laughed. “Anyway, you look like you could use a little help there, and I’m not busy. How bout it?”

“Uh, well... is there- is there anything... y-you wanted to do tonight?” Dipper asked timidly.

Bill’s eye widened, and he pretended to swoon, fanning himself.

“Oh, oh! Pine tree, what a special night! You’re actually asking me what I want? Oh, goodness, I might cry. Yep, tears, that’s definitely tears I feel coming.”

Bll threw himself down on Dipper’s legs, making some very dramatic sobbing noises. Dipper laughed and kicked him off, whereupon Bill floated across the room, pretending to be dazed.

“So, was there anything you wanted? I’m kind of up for anything, I think,” Dipper said.

“Hmm.” Bill floated back over. “Maybe later, I’ll get the box. But right now, I think I’m just going to enjoy all this,” he motioned to Dipper’s general area, “for a while.”

Bill pushed Dipper’s knee’s apart slightly, and floated down to settle himself on the bed between Dipper’s legs. Dipper took the hint and slowly began to stroke himself again. Bill’s slit pupil followed the motion of his hand, and Dipper’s watched Bill, watching him.

It was always embarrassing, doing it like this, but he’d gotten used to it, somewhat.

“What were you thinking about?” Bill quietly asked.

(As if he didn’t already know.)

“Take a guess,” Dipper replied dryly.

“We-e-ellll,” Bill rumbled, “I bet you were thinking about me.”

He rubbed his small, black hands along Dipper’s trembling thighs, closer and closer to his cock. His fingertips scraped along the scratch lines Dipper had left, and Dipper hissed. Bill glanced down at the angry red marks, then looked back up at Dipper through his eyelashes.

“I bet you imagined me, scraping my claws down your flesh. I bet you moaned my name, didn’t you.” Bill lifted his hands and pried Dipper’s hands off his cock, replacing them with his own. Dipper moaned, low in his throat, and leaned back on his elbows.

“Oh god,” he breathed. Bill chuckled.

“Not quite.”

Bill scooted forward, pulling Dipper’s cock forward to rub against him, just below his bow tie. He’d done that a few times, and it was just as weird every time. The texture of Bill’s surface was warm, smooth, almost soft, and Dipper could feel the ridges where Bill’s body was patterned.

“Bill,” He gasped, grinding forward.

“Yes?” Bill purred.

“I- I need… oh, god, your mouth, please!” Dipper keened.

“Oh, you liked that, did you? Okay then,” and with a snap of his fingers, Bill was grinning at Dipper with a gleaming set of sharp teeth.

Dipper groaned and covered his face with his hands. Those teeth should be off-putting. They shouldn’t send a punch of arousal into his stomach.

Bill opened his newly-formed mouth, and unfurled a long, forked tongue (read; a demonic cliché) and traced it around the head of Dipper’s cock. Bill flicked it around the tip, collecting the clear fluid that pearled at the top. He twisted the forks together, pushing the pointed tip into the slit of Dipper’s cock, barely a few millimetres in. Dipper’s reaction was intense, all the same. He arched upward, a howl ripping from his throat. Bill’s toothy grin stretched wider. He twitched the point a few more times, teasing at Dipper’s slit, and then he finally let up.

Dipper went boneless, gasping for breath. Bill’s tongue wrapped around his cock like a snake, writhing and squeezing.

“Fucking- god!” Dipper moaned.

Bill retracted his tongue abruptly. Dipper raised his head and blinked at him, confused.

“That’s not my name, Dippin dots.” Bill tutted. Dipper just stared at him. Bill stared back, still grinning that shark smile.

“Bill, please.” Dipper huffed.

Bill pointed at Dipper with finger guns. “That’s the ticket!” he stuck his tongue out again, getting right back to business.

“Please, Bill, please!” Dipper whined.

“Ah, shucks. You’re such a treat, Dipps.”

Bill leaned forward and sucked Dipper’s length into his (apparently physics defying) mouth. Bill’s mouth was unlike any human mouth Dipper could imagine. Like his surface, Bill’s mouth was soft and smooth, and not at all wet, but it was certainly warm. He swirled his tongue around, pulling Dipper deeper until he was as deep as he could possibly go. Dipper felt Bill’s sharp teeth catch the hair around the base of his dick as he worked, and a shaky moan bubbled up from his throat.

A hot, almost numb feeling spread up Dipper’s legs, and his stomach tensed up. “Bill,” he moaned. “Bill, ah, close- fuckfuckfuck-“ Bill sped up. Dipper groped downwards, looking for something to grab. His hand found Bill’s, clutching his thigh, and Dipper tugged at it. He gripped at it, squeezing it slightly. Bill squeezed back, and Dipper’s breath went out of him.

He curled forward as he came, waves of pleasure racking his body. He couldn’t breathe. After what felt like an eternity, Dipper was spent. He slumped backwards, breathing heavily.

Bill’s mouth sealed up like a zipper and disappeared while waited patiently for Dipper to gather himself. Dipper finally pulled himself out of his haze and pushed himself up.

Bill lifted up their hands, still clasped together.

“Well,” he said, dropping Dipper’s hand,

“That was disturbingly romantic.”

Dipper smiled sheepishly, tucking in his legs.

“Thanks, Bill.”

“You’re welcome, Pine Tree!” Bill tipped his top hat in Dipper’s direction. “Although, I haven’t quite finished with you. Do you think you’ve got one or two more in you?”

Dipper rubbed his neck. “Maybe? I mean...”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Bill winked, (Dipper was reasonably sure that was a wink) “you will. I think it’s time we brought out the box, hm?”

Dipper laughed nervously and rubbed his blushing cheeks.

“Oh geez,” he sighed, “Okay, fine. It’s the least I could do after the... The mouth thing.”

“I am quite a generous lover,” Bill agreed, snapping his fingers. A sizable black trunk appeared at the foot of Dipper’s bed, and the lid flipped up. Bill floated over and began noisily rifling through the contents.

“I can never get over this,” he commented, obscured by the lid. “Humans are so inventive!” a vibrating noise came from behind the lid, then cut out.

“Hmmm...” Bill muttered. “How bout... no, I think- ah! Perfect!”

He rose from behind the lid dramatically, holding a black dildo in one hand and a small, leather-bound book in the other.

“Keeping it simple, huh?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, don’t wanna break you. Not tonight, I mean. Although,” Bill tucked the book under his arm and reached down to pick up a black rubber ring.

“Little extra could hurt.”

“You... mean couldn’t hurt?” Dipper looked at him sideways.

“I meant what I said.”

Bill dropped the book in front of Dipper. Dipper picked up the book and flipped through- Bill had given him that a few weeks ago, the first time Dipper had hesitantly asked “What about you?” it was half filled with words and phrases, all sorts of things from all sorts of dead and demonic languages. Bill promised any and all of them would work on him, and Dipper had spent a particularly satisfying afternoon testing all of them.

“Turn around, sweets.” Bill purred. Dipper’s ears were burning red, but he rolled over into his stomach and pushed himself onto all fours. Bill dropped the toys beside Dipper’s calf and snatched that little bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers, squishing it around and watching the way it slid down his hand.

Dipper jumped at the feeling of the cold, slimy fingers circling his entrance, and a soft keen forced its way out of him (it didn’t sound like a kitten mewl if that’s what you were thinking, why would you think that) as Bill carefully used his small fingers to stretch him open. Dipper hung his head and took a deep breath in, out. He needed to relax, he knew that, but it was always a bit shocking at first, no matter how many times they did this.

Despite the fact that demon sexuality was verbal (more or less, according to what Bill had told him) Bill never seemed to get tired of seeing what he could do to his favourite squishy meatbag. After a few minutes of steady stretching, Dipper was hard again. Thank you, teenage hormones.

He started to grind back on Bill’s fingers, looking for that magic angle (not that Bill wasn’t already a demonic isosceles) that sent those thrilling jolts through his flesh. Bill took the hint and curled his fingers expertly, aiming for where he knew Dipper’s prostate was. Dipper groaned, deep and staccato, as he rotated his hips, grinding on Bills fingers.

Bill snatched his fingers back, and Dipper hissed at the small sting the action left. But he didn’t say anything- he already knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and waited.

The click of the bottle cap, the slight squish of the lube. And then, the blunt head of the dildo, resting teasingly on his hole.

“C’mon, cutie,” purred the demon. “You know what I wanna hear, don’tcha?”

Dipper leaned his weight on to one elbow, using the other hand to flip open the leather book and lay it in front of him. His voice cracked as he read the first line aloud, trying not to sounds as wrecked as he was sure he looked.

“Ahh…” Bill sighed from behind him. Dipper felt the pressure on his entrance increase as Bill slowly but firmly pushed the toy deeper. After a few apprehensive seconds, the ridged head popped in, and Dipper grunted at the sudden stretch. He waited, but there was no more movement. He looked over his shoulder, only to be met with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look.

“Here’s the deal, kid. For every line you read, I’ll move this thing. Sound like a plan to you?” Bill said brightly.

“Oh, u-uh, sure, lemme just...”

Dipper turned his attention back to the book, reading out another line. Like he promised, Bill pushed the dildo in a bit deeper, not quite far enough, and lazily dragged it back out.

“Keep going,” he growled, and Dipper thought he could hear that tiny element of breathiness in his tone already.

He read out another two lines, almost unable to finish them as Bill thrust the toy back in, out, in, out. Dipper kept going, reading the next one. This time, Bill twisted the thing around, and the firm ridge of the head dragged sweetly along Dipper’s prostate. He sucked in a breath reflexively.

“Bii-iill...” he whined. Bill laughed.

“Sorry, kid, you made a deal with the devil, and you know what you gotta do.”

Dipper grimaced, but didn’t dignify that with a response. He took a few breaths, trying to calm down, and set to work. Keeping a steady voice (or trying to) He started reading, line after line after line. The steady rhythm Bill kept with the toy was driving him crazy. He took a deep breath and read faster, doing his best not to stumble over the words. He could hear, behind him, soft moaning and heavy breathing. The occasional muttered curse, usually in some dead language.

Then Bill moaned his name, and Dipper almost came. He clamped his mouth shut, tensing up, trying to delay the inevitable.

Bill, of course, noticed.

“Pine... ah, pine tree,” he panted, “I’m not done yet, and I got a little something to keep you going until I say so.”

Leaving the dildo sitting almost to the base, Bill reached down and picked up the rubber ring he’d chosen earlier. Shrinking until he could fit underneath Dipper’s stomach, he rolled the ring onto Dipper’s cock, fitting it behind his balls and giving it a tap. It shrunk somewhat, not enough to hurt (badly) but it was clear enough it wouldn’t be coming off anytime soon.

Dipper hung his head down, staring (upside down) at Bill underneath him. Bill gave Dipper’s thigh a cheery slap.

“Let’s get back to it, Pine Tree!” He dived back between Dipper’s legs and inflated himself to a workable size, gripping the base of the toy.

“Go,” he stated simply.

Dipper did.

He kept reading, keeping the rhythm between himself and Bill as steady as he could. The pressure of the ring tamped down his impending orgasm, but his balls were starting to ache with desperation, and he couldn’t help a long, low whine escaping.

“You sound so… _desperate_. It’s just the _beeeessssttt,_ ” Bill hissed, his hoarse voice sending shivers down Dipper’s spine.

“Fuck- Bill,” Dipper gasped. “I need- I need to-“

Bill cut him off with a sharp slap to his ass.

“Beg.”

“Please! Jesus Christ please, Bill, take it off, please!”

Bill kept going, even though Dipper was way past the point of being able to read the lines in front of him. He used his free hand to scratch Dipper’s thighs, long deep gouges that bloomed pink and welled up with pearls of blood. Dipper cried out, pushing back into Bill’s hands.

“Not enough,” Bill growled. Dipper was almost incoherent, babbling out a stream of ‘pleaseBillpleasefuckohfuck’ and yelping with every scratch Bill’s claws left. 

“Say it!” Bill barked abruptly.

He didn’t specify what ‘it’ was, but Dipper knew, and he knew Dipper knew.

“ _Bill Cipher, expletio_!”

Bill groaned loudly, almost a roar. His eye rolled back, glowing a brilliant white. Blue fire burst from his body, engulfing him and reaching towards Dipper. Dipper didn’t flinch as the fire caught him, spreading over his skin. It burned, not harming Dipper like a normal fire would, but deeper, an overpowering warmth that spread through his muscles, his organs, his entire body.

The simple rubber toys disintegrated in the flames, and the combination of the warmth and release of pressure was too much for Dipper. His muscles contracted, and he collapsed, curling in on himself. He had no breath left to say Bill’s name, but he knew Bill could hear him, hear the things he was screaming in his mind.

After an eternity, the flames receded, the final sparks flickering out from Bills hands. The two of them didn’t move, Dipper curled on the bed, covering in his own cooling semen, and Bill floating halfway to the ceiling.

Eventually, Dipper came back to himself, lazily opening his eyes and breathing shallowly. He rolled onto his back, ignoring the drops of sweat that trailed from his forehead, his armpits, the skin behind his knees.

“You okay?” he whispered.  It just kinda felt like he should whisper. “Fiiiiinnne,” Bill exhaled, sounding pleasantly dazed. He shook himself like a dog shaking off water, and descended to stand on Dipper’s stomach.

“Geez, I needed that.”

Dipper laughed, rubbing his forehead. “I know what you mean. Thanks for...”

At this, Dipper looked away, suddenly bashful. “…Thanks for showing up.”

Bill twirled his fingers, his cane appearing in his hands.

“Well,” He poked Dipper in the chest, “what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn’t there for my little squishy human when he needed me?”

Dipper groaned, grinning with embarrassment.

“God, that’s sappy.” He murmured. 

“Why thank you! I’m never too sure about the line between ‘romantic’ and ‘horrifying’ with you humans.”

Dipper choked on his laughter, managing to gasp out “ _There’s no line with you!”_

Bill just shrugged agreeably.

**Author's Note:**

> I superappreciate reviews and comments, yo. Especially constructive critisicms, dawg. Don't even trip.


End file.
